loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Valenka
Valenka is the Love Interest of Le Chiffre in the 2007 James Bond film Casino Royale. She was played by Ivana Milicevic. Biography Valenka first appears when she is with Le Chiffre in the Bahamas, and she comes out of the sea in a luxurious blue swimsuit, and she has water streaming off her naked body. She then goes voluptuously into the shower and strips. One of Le Chiffre's friends is eyeing her, and Le Chiffre is prompted to challenge him to another bet. Valenka is later seen at the Casino Royale, where she is with one of Le Chiffre's men, and she stands against railings and watches Le Chiffre play against 007, and Valenka talks to Le Chiffre's henchman as her boyfriend plays. Later, Valenka is seen during the progressing tournament. She is in her hotel room one night in the stay when she is standing guard for Le Chiffre, and she is berated by Le Chiffre for her annoying him, but then she kisses him to calm him down, showing her affection for him. She is suddenly grabbed from behind by Stephen Obanno and his henchman, who grab Valenka and Le Chiffre and throw them into their hotel room. Holding Valenka, Obanno threatens to slice off her arm, saying Le Chiffre needs his hand to play cards. Stating he has been betrayed, Obanno moves in, but seeing no protest from Le Chiffre, Obanno stops his henchman from slicing off Valenka's hand and says that perhaps Valenka should get a better boyfriend who would actually care about her. Nonetheless, Valenka stays with Le Chiffre and despite all this is still carrying out orders from him. For instance, when Bond is winning, Le Chiffre declares he wants Bond poisoned. So Valenka does the job, she is standing by the drinks cabinet with her naked shoulders gleaming when she slips poison into 007's drink. He soon drinks, and narrowly escapes cardiac arrest. Valenka is shocked and horrified when Bond returns alive to the game. She nonetheless encourages Le Chiffre, smirking sexually at him, despite still looking frightened. Then to her horror, Bond wins. Le Chiffre sits back to silently fume, but Valenka, publicly humiliated, stomps off from the table. Later, however, she gets vengeance for Le Chiffre's failure by kidnapping Vesper and leaving her on the road, gagged, for 007 to have a bad car crash over. A sweaty Valenka gets out of the car and holds the door open for the prisoners. Le Chiffre announces Mathis' (a French spy) treachery on his behalf. Valenka smirks at this. This is the last we see of Valenka, she goes into the bunker with her boyfriend, and takes Vesper into another room with two other henchmen. However, Mr White breaks in, and, angry at the double-cross, shoots the henchmen, and Valenka gives a shout before she is shot. Gallery 7ee8841abbc3e09ea162cc280e6335da.jpg C6eae4fca2af1755af46f778f2d0fe43.jpg Casino_Royale_(159).jpg Casino-royale-valenka-1-.jpg|Valenka encouraging Le Chiffre. Note her naked shoulders Imageshah.jpg|About the last shot of Valenka we see in the movie. Note her naked shoulders. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:James Bond Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Opposing Faction Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Evil Love